


Cake by the ocean

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When tommy offered to comfort Niki, he didn't mean to end up ontop of his dead brothers girlfriend with his hands under her blouse.Sharing is caring isn't it?
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	Cake by the ocean

> Niki had been sweet, far too sweet. It made tommy cringe at how nice she was, it made his teeth ache from the non-exist sugar that he would get every time he stuck around her, she smiled too much. She laughed too pretty, she was too pretty, everything about her was great and tommy fucking hated it.He pitied the woman who watched her lover blow the place she helped defend be completely destroyed. He hadn't been great with emotions or handling the situation all too well unless it had been his best friend, but that was a different story. Tommy was hesitant as he wrapped his scarred arms around her into a gentle embrace in attempts of calming the once cheerful baker, he could only just provide words of nothing but a quiet apology for his older brothers actions and for her loss paired with a quiet promise he would be there for her to offer comfort whenever she needed it.
> 
> Because now here he was in his beach side house, hovering over the baker he had hated with every bone in his body while lips connected to the woman's own tasting the way brown sugar filled his senses.He fucking hated the way her hands slid around his back and tangled fingers in his messy blonde hair while her legs would wrap around his waist. He hated the way he let himself succumb to the sugar filled woman, she smelt of sleep and lemon grass that sent the blood in his body to travel places he wished it wouldn't. How his lips moved away from her own and trailed down to her neck, the way she would sing of noises that made his heart pound in his chest near breaking his ribcage.
> 
> "oh my-tommy, fuck yes" her words were like posion that dripped down his throat as he gulped, oh how he wished the woman was bitter and made of salt that would allow him to hate her with a genuine truth instead of this false reality he made. He wished to hate the woman as his hands slid under the stripped sweater that earned her hips to move against the growing hill in his beige trousers. What kind of brother was he? What kind of leader was he? If wilbur had seen this, God tommy would have been killed on instant sight but he couldn't be bother to focus on that as the baker tugged on his blonde locks moaning so softly. "Niki i-" he grumbled a bitThe realization of how terrible he was set in , to be going behind his own president. To be disrespecting his brother in this way, the woman could only give a quiet giggle " 's okay tommy , keep going mkay? You're making me feel so much better .. "the mischief that laced her words sent him to push back the piling thoughts that wanted to escape his throat. His hands finding the woman's bare chest sent him a flustered mess but the wavering amount of guilt that danced around him want to get off of her and leave in a instant. But there was something drawing him in,was it the way the woman had found a way to make him stay with the promise he was making her feel better, the happiness that he was taking something that belonged to his brother? Whatever it was he wanted to get it done and over with.
> 
> His hands fondled along her breast, he groaned at the feeling of her chest in his hands as she pulled at the messy blonde locks trying to stir more to awaken from the younger. "Fuck you're really hot.." he mumbled as he quickly pushed up the blouse allowing his eyes to be blessed with the sight of her chest to bore into his mind. Any other boy his age would have killed to be in his spot but he wanted nothing more then to get out of this situation as he let the sweet hued baker push his head to be buried between her breast, removing delicate fingers from his hair she let out a soft giggle and pressed her boobs together to squish around tommy's bright red face. The situation made him entirely uncomfortable but his body said otherwise as he moaned at the action "niki-" "go on tommy,be a good boy okay? Make me feel better mr. Vice president" she hummed of a black tar that wrapped around his throat strangling any words of refusal that he would dare to mutter as he could only nod and wrap lips around the bud of her peach pinked nipple, sucking gently as teeth grazed against it while the other bud had been pinched between his pointer finger and thumb providing it with attention.
> 
> Seemingly pleased Niki let out a moan that went straight to his dick , removing himself from being smothered by her breast he had been quick to slide down between her legs, head between her thighs as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to imagine the idea of doing the same to his president. The idea of hiding underneath tubbos desk as he sucked the older off . Niki gave out a surprised whine as he began to bless kisses along the inner of her thighs slowly leading them up as his fingers hooked around the elastic band of her underwear, the idea of tubbo played through out his mind. The bright flush on the bee loving boys face as he whimpered for tommy to stop teasing him and hurry up, the idea of tubbo writhing underneath him as he scratched at tommy's back leaving bright red scratches.
> 
> Tommy could only think of tubbo as he let his tongue run over the woman's clitoris , he hated her. She was sweet as acid sugar, she tasted of peaches and birthday cake in his mouth as she moaned out for him to continue. He hated her as he slowly eased himself inside of her, arms wrapped around her waist any clothing had been gone from both parties as he connected his lips with her own again allowing their tongues to dance around each other. Their skin connected as tommy began to thrust up into the baker, he would moan along with her as she dragged her nails along his back and kissed his neck. He hated her as she pushed her hips down against his own and cried out for him to continue , she would praise him as he bit down into her shoulder and picked up the pace. The smell of sex filled the air and made his nostrils flare at how the woman continued to smell of sleep and lemongrass now mixed with fires embers and summer's garden.
> 
> He hated the woman as he attacked her lips once more as he shoved her down into the bed that creaked with each movement as she cried out in her own release that sent shivers down his spine, the air was crisp and filled with sex but the way their body heat clashed against each other felt as if they were within the nether. His pace growing harsher and quick before turning sloppy before he had been quick to pull out . Her hand was quick to wrap around the base of his dick and tiredly pump until white semen coated the outside ot her weeping cunt.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next morning had been of guilt and regret, the way he felt so terrible as he woke next to the woman their clothes thrown on the floor as their bodies were tangled in a tango of the dance they dared to do. As he sat up he couldnt help but swallow the tears that wanted to spill from his eyes before the annoying chime escaped from his communicator set on the floor in the pants that had been discarded throughout the night of his "comforting" the woman. He didn't have to get up and look to know who it was as a voice message had been followed after the chiming stopped.
> 
> 'tommy! Where you at big man? We're rebuilding l'manberg ! Gonna need my VP here, take your time though-'
> 
> He felt his blood run cold as he quickly uncovered himself from the red dyed covers of his blankets that he made a mental reminder to wash in lake nearby. Grabbing his boxers from the floor he slid them on once he stood up, his body felt disgusting. He couldn't bare to look at himself as he stumbled over to the water filled cauldron that worked as a temporary sink until he had time to figure out to add a sink, dipping his hands into the the water he cupped a bit in his hands before throwing it on his face in attempt of ridding away the kisses that had left a ghostly presence in his soul. 
> 
> Before he could have any time to reflect of his actions of what had happened last night he felt arms wrap around his waist as bumps of skin pressed against his back and a giggle he would have once found calming sent him to freeze in place and eyes to widen and have tears prick at the corners of his eyes. A lump threatened to form in his throat but he swallowed it down shoving it to the pit of his stomach to shut it away as he blinked away the tears that screamed to be allowed to spill. "Oh morning Niki" he mumbled as the baker hummed pressing her cheek against his marked up back "good morning tommy, tubbo needs help with building right? You gonna go? "She questioned curiously as he nodded " oh uh yeah, gotta be there for my best mate."
> 
> * * *
> 
> The minute tommy reached the new l'manberg he had instantly been tackled into a tight hug by tubbo who was more then happy to see the younger "toms! Look isn't great?" He grinned wide as he stared at the blonde with stars in his eyes that made tommy near break down in tears as he nodded "course tubbo, honestly I expect nothing less from you or well I should start saying president tubbo?"
> 
> Tubbo just chuckled and leaned up capturing the blondes lips for a quick second before pulling away confused "you taste like cake?'he mumbled confused that sent a hurricane of panic to fill him up to the brim and bubble but he quickly smiled and leaned down kissing his President again ignoring the confused looks that some of the residents of the country would cast "ah niki brought me a cake last night"
> 
> " Huh, lucky. Anyways come on man I wanna show you the new white house!"
> 
> " Yeah yeah I'm coming"
> 
> As the boys walked off down the half built wooden path eyes of hatred burned into the back of blonde as a man of music and downfall watched with crossed arms and blooming rage that felt all too familiar.


End file.
